girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Alterna-History Class
The "Alterna-History Class" is the History class Riley and Maya transfer into to avoid having Cory Matthews as their teacher during their first day of Eighth Grade at John Quincy Adams Middle School. Although (due to the impatience of the teacher for their antics of attempting to sit together) their stay is brief, the girls cannot help but notice that their new fellow students within the room seem eerily familiar. The class makes their appearance in the premiere episode of the second season, Girl Meets Gravity. Members of the Class 'Alterna-Cory' "Alterna-Cory" 'is the teacher of the class. While she dresses like Cory, unlike him, she has no wish to allow the members of her class to express any of their individuality, even addressing her students only by the number she assigns them. 'Trivia *She is the mother of Alterna-Riley. *She refers to Riley and Maya as "Six" and "Seven." *She intends to cover the 1831 independence of Belgium from the Dutch after her lesson on the Gold Rush of 1848. *She uses Cory's "Ferp" gesture. *She is the only "Alternate" to be a different gender. 'Alterna-Riley' "Alterna-Riley" 'is a student in the class. She sits in the exact opposite spot in the classroom where Riley sits in her father's class. She seems to share a similar sense of style with Riley. 'Trivia *She is the daughter of Alterna-Cory, and seems to support her mother as her teacher. *She touches her hair at the same time and exact way as Riley, when she is being scrutinzed by her. *She and Alterna-Lucas seem to share a shy interaction, which mirrors that of Riley and Lucas in their first weeks of their relationship. 'Alterna-Maya' "Alterna-Maya" is another pupil in the class. She sits in the opposite spot that Maya sits in Mr. Matthews class. She dresses in the same manner as Maya. It is not evident if she shares a friendship with Alterna-Riley. 'Trivia' *Like Maya, she has long blonde hair. *Like Maya, she is hurt when her teacher fails her. *Like Maya, she tends to lean her elbow on the desk behind her. 'Alterna-Farkle' "Alterna-Farkle" 'is a member of the class. He wears clothes much like those favored by Farkle , and sits behind Alterna-Riley. Unlike Farkle, he seems somewhat quiet in class. 'Trivia *He wears a turtleneck sweater. *Like Farkle, he has bangs over his forehead. *He demonstrates a version of Farkle's "Hahhhh!" 'Alterna-Lucas' "Alterna-Lucas" 'is another student in the class, He seems to possess the same simple taste for clothing Lucas does. He sits behind Alterna-Maya. 'Trivia *He speaks with a strong Southern drawl. *He once was present for the birth of a goat. *He shares an apparent nascent flirtation with Alterna-Riley. *Along with his brother Collins, Devan has filmed videos for Disney Channel's "Fri-Yays" promotions. 'Alterna-Sarah' "Alterna-Sarah" 'is part of the class. She sits in the first seat in the last row. She seems to leans towards the floral prints usually worn by Sarah . 'Trivia *Like Sarah, she wears glasses. *Like Sarah, she has long brown hair. *Like Sarah, she is quiet in class. 'Alterna-Darby' "Alterna-Darby" 'is a student in the class. She sits behind Alterna-Sarah. Unlike Darby, she is not seen expressing any reactions on her face, to Riley and Maya's actions during class. 'Trivia *Like Darby, she has long blonde hair. *Like Darby, she is quiet in class. *Like Darby, she is always fiddling with something in her fingers. 'Alterna-Clarissa' "Alterna-Clarissa" 'is another student in the class. She sits in the back row. She seems to favor the solid color cardigan sweaters Clarissa wears. Maya briefly hops in her lap trying to sit closer to Riley. 'Trivia *Like Clarissa, she has long black hair. *Like Clarissa, she is quiet in class. *She was played by Clarissa Peralta's actual older sister, Gianna Peralta. 'Alterna-Jade' "Alterna-Jade" is another pupil in the class. She sits in the back row. Riley briefly hops in her lap in an attempt to sit closer to Maya. Trivia *Like Jade she has long brown hair. *Like Jade she is quiet in class. *Unlike Jade she appears to be right-handed. 'Alterna-Jeffrey' "Alterna-Jeffrey" 'is a member of the class. He sits behind Alterna-Lucas. 'Trivia *Like Jeffrey he is quiet in class. *Unlike Jeffrey he wears eyeglasses. 'Alterna-Nigel' "Alterna-Nigel" 'is another member of the class. He sits behind Alterna-Farkle. He is the only student that reacts to Riley and Maya's antics. 'Trivia *Like Nigel he is quiet in class. *His hair is significantly longer than Nigel's. *Unlike Nigel he is right-handed. 'Alterna-Yogi' "Alterna-Yogi" 'is another member of the class. He sits in the front desk of the first row, the reverse of where Yogi sits in Mr. Matthews' History class. 'Trivia *Like Yogi he is quiet in class. *Like Yogi he smiles a lot. 'Alterna-Wyatt' "Alterna-Wyatt" 'is another student in the class. He sits behind Alterna-Yogi. 'Trivia *Like Wyatt he wears hoodies. *Like Wyatt he is quiet in class. *Unlike Wyatt he is left-handed. Trivia *None of the characters' real names are revealed. *The room is oriented to appear diametrically opposite to Mr.Matthews' classroom. *In the novelization of this episode, the characters are referred to as "Knockoffs." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Adults Category:Teens Category:JQA Students Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 2